


Final Resting Place

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Basilia was on the way to Solitude when she came across the grave.





	Final Resting Place

Basilia was on the way to Solitude when she came across the grave. She’d been journeying through the forest, since it was quicker and safer than the main roads for people like her when Shadowmere had halted, having seen the grave and been outraged by this unnatural thing among nature.  Even by the standards of graves, it was a simple affair, a wooden stake into the ground with another piece of wood nailed to it. Leaning against the stake was an old guard’s helmet, although it was so weathered by time it was impossible to tell which territory it was from. Curious, Basilia dismounted Shadowmere and knelt. Scratched into the wood, the only explanation given for this disturbance of the forest was:

 

**Thought He Was Dovahkiin**

 

No name, date of birth or even death was offered. Basilia sighed to herself. These dragons would put her out of business if their existence continued. She picked up the helmet, inspecting it to see if it was worth anything. Then she tossed it aside with a grunt of disgust and annoyance, before turning her attention to the grave. With any luck, there would be something of value buried among the former guard’s bones.


End file.
